


now that i found you

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Robbie's brain isn't working, Things you should not say when your mate has just become a wolf again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Kelly learns Robbie went on a date with Sonari
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Kudos: 34





	now that i found you

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the fight in Caswell. The Bennetts stay for a few days after Joe becomes Alpha of All. 
> 
> I am in love with this series and these characters.

We stayed in Caswell for a while after Joe took his place. 

I had just come back from seeing Tony and Brodie when I saw her. 

“Hey Robbie.” Sonari said walking towards me. 

“Oh hey Sonari. Um how are you?” 

“Better, I think.” She replied quietly and then she looked up at the mark on my neck, “You know I should have known, nice guy like you would already be taken. It was a nice date though.” She smiled a little.

I knew who was behind me before I ever heard the growl. I laughed when he did growl though and Sonari jumped a little. 

“Hey, hey it was just dinner and a movie and then she licked me.” Which was the worst possible thing I could say at that moment, and gah I hate my brain.

Kelly looked caught between jealousy and sadness and I hated both of them. 

“I’m just gonna leave you two to this.” She gestured between us before continuing on to what was left of the school.

“It was nothing really, Ez-Robert, he um thought I needed a mate.”

“You have a mate.” Kelly replied raising an eyebrow.

“I know that now, but I was having weird dreams and I was lonely and…”I looked at him and knew I should say only two words next, “I’m sorry.” I leaned my forehead against his and breathed him in. It was all grass and lake water and sunshine. “I’m sorry. When we get back to Green Creek I will take you on so many dates.”

“You promise?” He asked. 

“I promise.” I said smiling.


End file.
